Kazuma
}} | image name = Kazuma.jpg | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} | english = }} , also known as , is a character who appears in the first filler arc of Shippuuden. He was once part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja who was part in the half of the group who attempted a coup d'etat against one of the "Kings of the Fire country". He is also the father of Sora. As Furido he is mostly seen eating potatoes. Background Kazuma was once part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He later tried to persuade the Feudal Lord into killing of the Hokage as he saw that The Fire Country only needed one "King". However he was instead betrayed by Asuma Sarutobi, who told him that the Feudal Lord did not agree with him. After a long fight, the former Twelve Guardian Ninjas were left with only Kazuma along with Asuma and Chiriku. Kazuma then had one final showdown with Asuma, where he was ultimately struck down by Asuma. Chiriku was the only one who knew about this, which was kept as a secret. Despite Asuma and Chiruku's initial belief, Kazuma had indeed survived. His goals had not changed despite all his allies now being dead. He spent the next several years training and working on a new plan. By the time he felt ready to carry out his plan, his appearance had changed so much that Asuma barely recognized him. He later changed his name to Furido and met Fuen, Fuka, and Fudo and persuaded them to join him in his cause of ridding the Fire Country of one of its "Kings". During the Fire Temple Filler arc, he is seen with a long pale scar going diagonally across his face. It can be assumed that he got this scar from the finishing strike of Asuma. Personality According to Sora, Kazuma was once a kind, loyal, and upbeat man who took pride in his appearance and abilities which was proven by how hard he train and how diligent he was in keeping his Twelve Guardian Ninja sash clean and in good condition. According to Asuma, Kazuma was a man with great faith in his beliefs and was willing to put it all on the line for his dreams to come true. During the Fire Temple Filler arc, Kazuma proved to indeed have much resolve in the actions he took. Despite his status as the villian, he truly believed that his goal for "uniting" the Fire Country by riding of Konoha was the right thing to do. As Furido, Kazuma he appears to be laid-back and a little goofy, regularly making light of the battle. But this only distracts from his true nature. In truth, Kazuma will stop at nothing to "unite" the Fire Country. He has abandoned all forms of emotional attachment to pursue his goals, regardless of who he must sacrifice as he had shown with Sora. Part II Fire Temple arc Kazuma made his first appearance in a fields near the Fire Temple where he lured Team Yamato there with the stolen bodies of Kitane, Tōu, Seito and Nauma. There, he came face to face with his Sora again for the first time in years. Clearly, Kazuma was more interested on how Sora used his powers than how he grew as a person. During their skirmish, Kazuma continued to taunt Sora to force him to show more of his true power. Eventually, Kazuma performed the Five Element Unseal on Sora, causing his son's demonic arm to appear more frequently. Later, shortly before the attack Konoha, he revealed to Sora that it was Asuma who "killed" his father as part of his plan to get Sora to will join him. Initially he had convinced Sora to join him in his plans to destroy Konoha's "king", but then Sora discovered that Kazuma intended to also destroy the entire village and all of its inhabitance. When his initial plan to destroy Konoha by using Limelight, he decided to rely on unleashing the full force of Sora's demonic chakra, knowing well that Sora's body would not be able to handle it and ultimately destroy everything around him. After all of Kazuma's allies perished, Asuma and Team Yamato caught up to Kazuma, where Asuma revealed who Kazuma really was. It was then that Kazuma revealed that it was because of him that Sora possesses his demonic powers. He explained that back during the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox on Konoha, Kazuma discovered that the demon's chakra was so great that it leaked out. Kazuma took advantage of this by collected the extra chakra. He then infused Sora with this chakra and cells from the Nine-Tailed Fox and kept it mostly contained with various seals as an insurance for later. While Naruto tried to deal with Sora, Asuma chased after Kazuma into the woods. There Asuma scolded Kazuma for using Sora as tool and sacrificial lamb. Eventually, Kazuma was captured (with assistance from Sai). Asuma tried one last time to make Kazuma understand that his goal was unneccessary as in reality, they were both trying to protect the wrong king. Refusing to believe that, Kazuma broke free and attempted to finish of Asuma, ultimately being struck down by his former ally. As Kazuma felt himself dying, he voiced his fear for the future of his country. Asuma mearly stated that it will continue exist as it always has because of Konoha. Kazuma merely scoffed at that remark as he felt the last of his life pass. Abilities Kazuma´s special weapon, a multi-section where the top can be split in multiple parts with chain in between the joints, can destroy rocks and trees in an blink of an eye(based off of Hidan's scythe). It seems strong enough to block Asuma's wind enhanced trench knifes. He is also seen wielding a tri-bladed death claw that he can infuse with wind chakra, strong enough to block Asuma's wind enhanced trench knifes. Kazuma has also shown impressive knowledge of sealing jutsu, demonstrated from how easily he and his team passed through Fuen's giant seal and how effectively he kept Sora's demon chakra contained until he finally chose to release it. He can also revive the dead with some sort of Tensei, that Asuma speculates, is combined with the earth element. He has demonstrated two methods to using the Tensei. The first version requires a large area of earth, which will allow him to continuously summon people as mindless zombies. The second version will bring a person back as a perfect reincarnation, but requires a large amount of energy (e.i. electricity). It would seem that he is also able to use his earth element to camouflage himself in a forest environment. Trivia * As a filler arc-only character, Kazuma seemed to made as an extension to the repeated talk during the Hidan and Kakuzu arc about the "true king". * Kazuma's character seems to be loosely based of Jiraiya as they both have long spikey white hair and come off as goofy while still having great expertise in sealing techniques. Category:Villains